


Clouds

by takoyakichild



Category: haikyu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am an emotional sap, I cried writing this, One-Shot, Song fic, This hurts, clouds by before you exit, haikyu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakichild/pseuds/takoyakichild
Summary: A short, angsty oneshot of the bittersweet love Oikawa Tooru shared with you.Song - “Clouds” by Before You Exit. Listen to the song as you read to really set the mood.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Clouds

It was cold. 

The only thing that rang through Oikawa Tooru’s mind was _cold_. The heavens wept, tears cold. The splashing of rain from umbrellas to the cold concrete floor. The January winter was cold and merciless, as merciless as thieving fate. 

Most of all, Tooru _felt_ cold. With pursed lips and pooling eyes, Tooru couldn’t help but let the tsunami of sorrow crash upon his trembling body once more. 

_**Time tried to stop one cold, cold night in June.** _

He first met you in June. 

Although it was summer, the crisp midnight wind wafted through the air, ruthlessly biting at skin. Tooru’s bare arms were weak as he let them fall loosely at his side. Another win, another win, and another loss. 

His eyes pooled as he beat himself up once again, frustrated over his most recent consecutive loss against Shiratorizawa. He kicked a pebble, no strength in it, but a voice broke him out of his trance. 

“Ow.” 

Tooru looked up in the darkness, a face coming into view under the moonlight filtering through trees. The midnight light illuminated a beautiful face for just a split moment at a time, but Tooru didn’t need to see all of you to know you were gorgeous. 

Your voice, only having said one word, was laced with honey, and your amber eyes twinkled with a brief flash of bronze, like fireflies. 

Tooru managed to utter a simple, “Sorry”. 

“Are you okay?” your sweet voice came from the shadows, cautiously approaching. “You’ve been crying, haven’t you.” 

“I’m that obvious aren’t I?” 

“Just a hunch.”

A strangely comforting quiet floated through the park, dispersing like a cloud of mist. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru.” 

“(Surname)(Name).” 

“So what are you doing out here so late at night?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. Well, I’m not really supposed to be here, but the hospital let me out for a couple days. I snuck out of the house because everybody is scared that I’d collapse if I set even one foot outside. But I like it here.” 

Tooru raised an eyebrow after you chuckled; your bittersweet answer was something he didn’t expect. “H-Hospital?” 

“Mhm.” 

Tooru decided not to press. Your firefly eyes had glossed over briefly, enough for him to know. “Okay.”

How much time has it been since you had both taken seats on the swings? Tooru let the rusted metal he sat on creak aimlessly back and forth, while you sat quietly, legs anchoring you to the ground.

“Thanks for not asking though.” 

Tooru didn’t have to ask about this to understand either. “Yea. Thanks for not asking too.” 

What seemed like hours had maybe been only about fifteen minutes. Perhaps twenty? Who knows… but all Tooru could focus on was how at peace he felt with a stranger like you. Just company, a companion to share the tranquil hush of the night. 

For you and him, time did try to stop this one fateful night in June. 

_**Somehow I knew you kept on dancing through.** _

He met you again, this time a cold morning of June.

He didn’t expect to see you ever again, let alone a week later. Room 819; you were perched gingerly on the edge of a hospital bed, dangling your legs lightly as you stared out the window. A longing look graced your face, copper eyes lost in the sky. 

You turned around at the sound of the door opening, eyes widening a bit before a small smile danced across your lips. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Tooru coughed out, easing himself into the bed he was assigned. “I assume you remember me?” 

“I assume you’re the one that kicked a pebble at me at midnight?” 

Your caramel eyes locked with his chocolate ones before laughter erupted. Who knew that this was a sound that could reverberate through a hospital room? 

“So what are you doing here?” You asked. “I never had a roommate before. And most patients don’t just waltz in here.” 

“I’m here for a daily checkup, but my doctor is running a little late. He thought I needed some sleep, so he sent me here to take a nap,” Tooru shrugged. 

“I see. Well, anyway, nice to meet you again. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Well, that doesn’t seem very nice, being glad that somebody is in a hospital.” 

“I’ve been here for 6 years, Oikawa-kun. I’m glad that I have a friend here,” you said, your gentle smile never falling once. “It gets more and more lonely each day.” 

“Ah. I see.” 

6 years was a long time, Oikawa thought. Nobody would stay here for that long unless they didn’t _have_ long… his expression changed as he thought. 

“Have you figured it out?” You said. 

“I guess so. But it doesn’t seem like you want to be asked, so I won’t ask.” 

“Oh. Thanks. Hm. You’re the first one I’ve met that hasn’t asked me right away.” 

“You haven’t asked me right away either, so I won’t do the same.”

6 years… Oikawa’s brain raced, mechanical gears churning like the way his stomach’s contents swirled. He felt queasy all of a sudden. You were here for 6 years, you must be very strong. 

You were given your string of fate, the snippet at the end getting closer and closer. And yet, you were dancing across it like everything was okay. 

**_And you jumped on a flight in the darkest of blues._ **

**_Took a trip to paradise through the stars and back over the moon._**

The day after he met you in the hospital, Tooru came to visit again. This time, he came bearing a gift. 

“Hello again,” you said, tilting your head to the side. “What are you here for today?” 

“Hi,” he said. Tooru held a small box out for you. “Here. A present.” 

“Really?” 

“Yea, open it.” 

Curious, your dainty fingers untied the gold ribbon, then lifted the lift off the cerulean box. Inside was a cell phone. 

“Uh… what’s this for, Oikawa-kun?” 

“Well, I had an old one lying around, so I figured we could exchange messages here so you wouldn’t be lonely,” Oikawa laughed bashfully, pressing the box into your hands. “I'm going to a training camp with my volleyball team, so I won’t be able to visit until two weeks.” 

“Oh. Thank you,” you said, smiling softly. “I’ve never gotten a gift like this before.” 

“Well, anyway, it’s yours now. I prepared it with data and set it to the hospital wifi, so you can text me whenever!” Oikawa chirped. “The password is 1234.”

“That’s kind of basic, but sure,” you entered the password, and the first app you see once unlocking the phone is the message icon. Of course, your attention didn't disregard the lock screen or home screen, both being pictures of Oikawa smiling while cuddling an adorable puppy. You clicked on the message app, and only one contact was there. 

” **Tooru Σ('◉⌓◉’)** ” the name said, and you burst into a cackle at the use of emoticons. 

“Whaaat? It’s cute!” Tooru protested, but let you laugh at him. It wasn’t everyday that you got to laugh in this dreary place. “Look at your name!” 

“ **(Name) ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ** ” was what your name was set as. You loved it. 

“I like it. Thank you, Oikawa-kun.”

“You can call me Tooru, like my contact!” 

“Sure.” 

“Well, I wish I could stay and talk to you more today, but I have to go home and pack,” Tooru stood up, sipping up his jacket. “I’ll see you next time! Oh, and don’t forget to message me!” 

“Sure, Tooru-kun.”

His handsome face and mop of messy brown hair disappeared out the door, but not before he stuck his tongue out in a playful expression as a greeting. One eye was closed in a wink. 

Then you finished processing what he had said, and another happy smile danced across your lips. _Next time_.

“That’s a promise,” you whispered, hoping that it will actually come true. 

_**oh, tell me it’s true, oh** _

It was true. 

Two weeks after Tooru graciously gave you the cellphone, messages being exchanged frequently almost everyday, he returned to Room 819. 

“I’m back!” Tooru exclaimed cheerfully, practically thundering into your room. A bit startled, you turned to face him, eyes immediately widening to gape at the sight of his boisterous entrance. His arms cradled a few boxes. “And I brought some stuff for you!” 

“Uh… Tooru-kun, you barely even know me, why are you giving me all this stuff?” you raised your eyebrows in surprise. Although, his arrival made you very happy; he _did_ come back next time, as he promised. 

Deciding to tease you a bit, he cracked a cheeky grin. “Aww, you thought these were for you?” 

“Oh, they aren’t?” 

“Nah, I’m kidding, they’re for you!” 

“Then may I ask again, why?” 

“Because you’re my friend, aren’t you?” 

His answer was brief, but the words tumbled out his mouth, hesitation nonexistent. Confidence dripped from his playful tone. “Did you not think of me as a friend?” 

“No, I guess it’s just because I don’t have any,” you shrugged. “So I’m surprised. Thank you for being my friend, Tooru-kun.” 

“Silly you, you don’t have to thank people for being your friend!” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Tooru spoiling you with gifts. Most of it was just an abundance of sweets, your eyes flashing in delight. 

“This one is a raspberry truffle!” 

“Oooh, ooh! And this is my favorite, milk bread!” 

“Oooh, and this is—!” 

You didn’t have the heart to tell him that most of these you had tried before, but you enjoyed them all anyway. After showing you the rainbow of unique sweets and snacks, Tooru started rambling about his training camp. Iwa-chan was his best friend, and his underclassmen Kunimi and Kindaichi were becoming better and better everyday. A second year named Mad Dog-chan was apparently the tsundere type in Tooru’s opinion. 

Tooru showed you a picture of him with his team, all in a jersey. He pointed out each of them to you, and you engraved their faces into memory. 

Then his own phone rang, the caller ID flashing with “ **Iwa-chan! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ** ”. 

“Oi, Trashykawa, where are you?! You’re supposed to be studying for the test tomorrow’” 

“I told you, I’m visiting (Name)-chan!” 

“Oh. You didn’t tell me!”

“I told Yahaba-Chan to tell you!” 

“He didn’t say anything. Whatever, remember to come home in time for dinner.” 

“Aww, Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” 

Silence for a moment, until you couldn’t help it anymore and burst into uncontrollable giggles. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but you two are so funny!” 

“Oh. Hi, are you the (Name)-chan that Trashykawa has been telling us about?” 

“You… tell them about me?” 

“Ever since a couple weeks ago, it’s only ever been _(Name)-chan_ this, _(Name)-chan_ that,” Iwa-chan said, volumes of exasperation evident in his voice. “Well anyway. Nice to meet you. Kind of.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Iwa-Chan,” you said, and Tooru muffled his snicker. “Kind of.” 

“Trashykawa, you better sleep with one eye open.” 

The call ended, and Tooru stood up hastily. “Well then. Sorry to have to cut our meeting a little short today, (Name)-chan. But I’ll be back soon!” 

“Sure, Tooru-kun. Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course! See you soon!” 

It was definitely true; he had come back. Over and over again. 

_**Please just tell me you’re alright** _

You were not alright. 

Tooru came to visit you in the hospital, a month having gone by since your first meeting. 

He had entered your room once again with no shame, beaming cheerfully as he did before. But your smile that usually greeted him wasn’t there today. 

You were curled up on your bed, tucking your knees in as you sniffled. 

“Hey… (Name)-chan?” Tooru murmured. He dropped his bags—his sports duffel, as he had come straight from practice, and a bag of food he had brought for you—onto the unoccupied bed, then rushed to sit beside you. He plopped onto the space in front of your legs, leaning in worriedly. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmured. “I just… sometimes it hits me again that I don’t have much longer.” 

“I…,” Tooru searched his brain for the right words. 

“You don’t have to say anything, you know. I know my fate, nothings going to change.” 

Despite only knowing you for a moment, your words lashed at Tooru’s heart. His arms slowly found its way to your back, and you willingly leaned into his embrace. How comforting he was, with his slight maple scent and large build engulfing you in warmth. His hair fell across your face, his head on yours, and the pretty tresses tickled your skin. You didn’t mind one bit. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to say. I know I can't do anything much, but I’m here. If that helps at all.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Tooru-kun. But thank you. You’re plenty of help.” you said. 

“Is there anything you want me to bring you? Any food requests?” Tooru asked, hoping to be helpful. 

“Well… I know this is big, and I don’t really wanna ask you for another thing after you’ve been visiting me and giving me gifts voluntarily,” you said, folding your fingers hesitantly. 

“Go on.” 

“C-Can you bring me to the summer festival?” 

Tooru’s eyes widened in surprise. He leaned away to look you in the eye, and for a moment, your blush was painted with guilt. “Sorry… I know it’s a tall order.” 

“I never said no,” Tooru smiled. “Are you allowed to go out?” 

“Yea. They’re letting me go home for a couple months,” you said. “Ya know, since I probably won’t last to the New Year.” 

“Oh.” 

Silence wove through the room until Tooru broke it. “I’ll take you.” 

“Really?” Your eyes were puffy, swollen, and colored in red, but the bronze hue gleamed with eagerness nevertheless. 

“Yea! I’ll take you and we’ll have so much fun!” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You squealed, wrapping your arms around his neck before removing them immediately. Flustered pink dusted both yours and his cheeks, and you bashfully scratched your head. “Ehh… sorry.” 

“No, no, I was just surprised!” Tooru waved dismissively. “Anyway, when are you going home?” 

“In two days.” 

“Okay.” 

_**Are you way up in the sky?** _

_**Laughing, smiling, looking down** _

_**Saying, “one day we’ll meet in the clouds”** _

**_Up in the clouds_ **

~~~

_**No one I knew stood half as bright as you** _

You were mesmerizing. 

That’s all Tooru could think as he gazed at you. 

Lanterns guided pedestrians along the cobblestone path, winding through the neighborhood. Your face was illuminated by the warm gold light, causing your amber eyes to truly become one like a firefly. 

The hospital had let you go home a month and a half ago. For the rest of the summer, Tooru was adamant on spending all his free time with you, insisting on making as many memories as possible. 

So here you were. Tooru was true to his word in every promise he has made you, so today you were at the summer festival. Both dressed in yukatas—yours borrowed from Tooru’s mom, another gift from him—and his simple grey fabric adorned with only the black obi. He was handsome as always, but in this outfit and under this light, he was ethereal. 

Everything overwhelmed your senses, but you loved it. The enticing aromas wafting from food vendors, the innocent laughter of children enjoying the game booths, the clacking of wooden sandals across the ground. 

Your mouth was graced with the delicious tastes of different foods, eagerly trying almost everything. Of course, Tooru insisted on paying for you, but you had also been given some money from your brother. So, you decided to treat him in return, purchasing drinks from the machine. 

Time passed too quickly. 

The evening sky was painted in red, rose, and tangerine hues, slowly fading into a lilac, lavender, and indigo twilight. The stars slowly came into view. Tooru took that as a sign to lead you up to a spot he knew, winking as he told you “it’s a secret!” 

_**But now you shine on the perfect avenue** _

The _booms_ of the fireworks were gorgeous like you. 

Purple was first, sparkling in the pattern of a rose. Then vivid orange burst into the shape of another flower, perhaps another rose. Following that was the pink shimmers, then blue, then yellow. 

The colors didn’t matter, as the only hue that Tooru could focus on were your amber eyes. His vision was concentrated on you, a loving smile on his lips as he saw how happy you looked. Each firework’s glittery light reflected in your eyes, causing them to shine a different color each time. 

“Look, Tooru-kun!” 

He sat next to you on the wooden planks of a bench, perched at the top of a hill surrounded by foliage. It was a private, pleasant area of undisturbed peace. 

Once again, he was comfortable with you. He chuckled at the feeling of déjà vu, recalling the park he was introduced to you at midnight. Only this time it was intentional. 

Without thinking, Tooru let his fingers intertwined with yours, shoulders nudged against each other. You didn’t mind at all. 

“How was it today?” He asked quietly. 

“I loved it,” you beamed. “Thanks again, Tooru-kun.” 

“Just Tooru is fine.” 

“Then, thank you, Tooru.” 

Her gaze drifted from the pops of color in the night sky to Tooru’s face, smiling present as always. Again without thinking, he leaned closer, the hand that wasn’t holding yours slowly drifting to your head. He gently caressed your cheek, which began to color in flustered embarrassment. 

“M-May I kiss you?” he murmured, forehead resting on yours as your eyes locked again. His eyelashes flustered against your skin as you peered up. 

“Y-Yea. You may.” 

Gently, his head lowered just a bit more, neck craned as his pillow-like lips pressed onto yours. Your plush lips were soft but slightly dry, nothing he cared to notice. Both of yours eyes flickered shut, enjoying the bliss while it lasted. His kiss was so comforting as he held onto you tight, hands remaining where they were. One his fingers brushed against yours in a soothing assurance of his presence. 

A soft breath of euphoria danced across your skin, roaming from your hands to where they clutched onto the sleeves of Tooru’s yukata. You didn’t want this to end… Tooru was like your anchor, grounding you here in reality. But every anchor is pulled up from the sea eventually. 

And then he pulled away, a shy giggle emitting from both of you. A tear trickled down your skin before it was wiped away by Tooru’s thumb. 

“Hey, why are you crying? Am I that bad of a kisser?” 

“Nah. It’s a tear of joy, promise.” 

“So I’m a good kisser?” 

“Yea. That was a great first kiss.” 

“Mine too.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yea. I’ve had a couple girlfriends, but none of them were after me and not my looks,” Tooru shrugged. “I like kissing you.” 

“Then shall we do it again?” 

“We shall.” 

_**And the light that you left, it helps me see** _

Your love with Tooru was strange. It was not like how either of you expected your first love to be. 

And yet, here you two were, holding hands as he escorted you home from the festival. Quiet laughter fluttered around you as if nothing else existed, the empty streets brightened with only the lampposts. 

“So am I your girlfriend now?” you asked, on the doorstep of your house. 

“If you want to be.” 

“Yea. I _do_ want to be.” 

Tooru understands the reason why your eyes dimmed: You _won’t be able to have another boyfriend in this lifetime._

So he kisses you again, carefully cupping your cheeks as he does so. Lips danced a beautiful waltz, and it felt so _right_. He loved you, you loved him, and that was the only explanation you needed. 

_**A way through all the bitterness, a way to who I really want to be** _

Tooru’s dark times appeared once more, reminding you that Tooru was also human, and that he also suffered. Once again, he was at the park where you two first met, kicking pebbles. How ironic. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

He looked up miserably, but before he could take in the lovely view of your face he had grown to love, you crashed into his arms. Your embrace was so pleasant, like your presence, which had always brought Tooru comfort. This time, you returned the favor, and Tooru was at ease. 

“You did so well, Tooru.” 

“But it wasn’t enough.” 

“Still did very well.” 

“But—,”

“Tooru. Your career won’t end here, you know. You’ll have so many more chances to go pro, to play in the Olympics. You have the time and the opportunity, so look forward to those. This isn’t the end.” 

And once again, Tooru was reminded that he was lucky, so lucky. You were both keenly aware that while he had a lifetime of chances, you were fated to have none. 

Only two months remained of your estimated time. 

Time after the summer festival date had passed quickly, filtering into the autumns of September. Then the nine month seeped into the tenth, and was soon going to morph into November. 

“Yea. You’re right.” 

“Yea. I know I am.” 

_**Oh, light up the streets, oh**_

Your midnight strolls were not something that your brother necessarily approved of, but he caved anyway. 

A fluffy scarf snaked around your neck, both you and your boyfriend bundled up. Your mitten-covered hands were grasped by Tooru’s as you wandered aimlessly around the night streets of Miyagi. 

“Hey, can we take a picture?” 

“Sure.” 

Tooru released your hand, fishing out his phone from the depths of his coat pocket. You positioned yourself next to him, his arm extended to take the selfie. 

“Three.”

He tapped the button; the countdown started. 

“Two.” You smiled mischievously, a plan blossoming in your mind. 

“One.” Just as the number flashed to one, you positioned yourself on your tiptoes, pressing a butterfly peck onto his porcelain skin. 

“(N-Name)-chan,” he said bashfully. 

“What?” You smiled innocently. 

The selfie turned out pretty bad. The background was terrible and the only lighting was weak. Both of you had loose strands of hair break free from your beanies, which were strewn across your faces. 

Nevertheless, the photo was saved. 

“You don’t want to take another one?” You asked. 

“Nah. I love it.” 

~~~

_**Please just tell me you’re alright** _

_**Are you way up in the sky?** _

_**Laughing, smiling, looking down** _

_**Saying, “one day, we’ll meet in the clouds”** _

_**Up in the clouds** _

_**Up in the clouds** _

~~~

_**Some nights I still hear your whispers** _

You were back in the hospital again. 

Time was limited to just under a month now, and it was getting depressing for Tooru to see you like this. Frail body, strong but wavering smile. 

“Hey… you won’t forget me right?” 

“Never. Never, (Name).” 

“Okay.” 

Tooru was allowed to sleep over in the hospital, the doctors and nurses having pity on both of you. The bed was obviously too small, but neither minded the cramped space. Tooru’s arm draped loosely on your waist, yours over his, and he sweetly grazed his forehead with yours, like you did so when you had your first kiss. That seemed like yesterday. 

“I love you,” was whispered back and forth, sleepy giggles bursting each time. Eventually, you fell asleep first, secure in Tooru’s homely embrace. 

Tooru smiled, trailing his fingers through your hair, washed and soaped clean earlier, then traced your jaw. Your lips were pouted, forming a tiny “o” shape that revealed the fluffiness of your cheeks. 

Just as Tooru’s eyes began to drop in exhaustion, he whispered two last words for the night. 

“Goodnight, love.” 

_**And memories, they hang like a picture** _

Tooru was hovering at the door of the home you had formerly shared with your brother. He was not just nervous about ringing the doorbell, but also saddened. He didn’t want this, he didn’t like this one bit. 

Nobody besides your brother had close attachments to you, so upon request, Tooru was here to collect your belongings.

Your brother let him into your room. It was so unlike the home you had made in the hospital room. Sky blue paint on the walls was cracking at certain spots. Your bed was done neatly with cotton bedsheets, an assortment of cute plushies scattered across the blankets. A low wooden table was nestled on a fluffy rug, right in front of a wooden dresser. White linen curtains let sunlight filter through, and Tooru took a deep breath. He imagined the dawning sun dancing across your face before you woke, the morning glare kissing your cheeks like how he loved to pepper pecks across your skin. 

He was rather unwilling, but trudged through your room anyway. Your brother had already taken the things he wished to keep for himself, leaving anything else in the room for Tooru. Lips quivering, Tooru lifted a puppy plush from your bed, almost chuckling at how it resembled you. It went in his bag. 

Tooru returned home that night, skipping dinner and immediately heading to his room. The entire wall which his bed was lined up against was plastered with laminated photos. They were all of you. 

A contagious grin was frozen on your face. A stick of blush pink cotton candy was held in one hand, while the other threw up a peace sign. August 30th, the summer festival. This photo was taped to the wall in the center of all the other pictures. It was also the photo he had set on his lock screen.

Oh, how bittersweet these memories were. 

_**Oh, oh. Oh, oh** _

_**You’ll always be just like a sister** _

Tooru wasn’t the only one who loved you. 

Iwaizumi had visited you a couple times in the hospital during your last months, chatting and spilling embarrassing stories about Tooru that you never would have heard from said subject’s own mouth. He was an only child, so he was usually with Tooru since childhood. He wanted a sibling to take care of. Preferably a little sister, one that he could protect like those fictional brothers that girls would consider their knights in shining armor. 

Then he met you, and instinctively began to care for you. Whenever Tooru was coming to visit after practice, Iwaizumi tagged along. He brought bentos stuffed with delicious meals while Tooru only remembered to bring snacks. He chided him for that, but it was never with ill intent. 

You loved him in return. Your brother was rather distant ever since news of your diagnosis was passed to him, and you didn’t get to see him much. Still, you were so grateful to your biological sibling—they had worked shift after shift to pay your medical bills, taking out loans and begging friends to borrow. Scraping as much as he can, brushing away his pride and dignity. Just for the money to keep you in the hospital a little longer, he had sacrificed his own sibling bond for just a little more life. 

So both you and your brother appreciated Iwaizumi’s presence. He made up for the brother you couldn’t spend time with anymore. 

And soon, that time was up. 

~~~

_**Some nights I still see your smile** _

Miraculously, you managed to push through past the New Year. 

Your strength was sapped, but to fulfill your wish, the hospital granted you the final chance to leave the hospital. Tooru pushed you in a wheelchair, down the streets, enjoying the snow. 

Despite both of you knowing that you were on the brink of passing, your smile still glowed strong. 

Tooru engraved that smile in his mind, although he knew that it would haunt him forever. 

_**Your number I wish I could dial** _

_**Oh, oh. Oh, oh.** _

_**But I can’t wait to talk for a while** _

_**Oh, oh. Oh, oh** _

~~~

_**Please just tell me you’re alright** _

The last time Tooru had gotten to speak with you was the night before you passed. He was staying at the hospital overnight again, sitting in an uncomfortable chair by your bed. His fingers grasped onto yours, desperately wishing for the night to extend as long as it could. Curled up on your side in the hospital, you spoke to him with a meek voice. 

“Tooru.” 

“Hm?”

“I’m always here. I’ll be watching you up there. Every time you feel the wind brush your face, that’ll be me. I’ll always be somewhere with you.” 

“Okay.” 

What else could he say? Tears overflowed from his eyes, dampening his eyelashes as he held onto you a little tighter. 

“I’ll miss you,” he whimpered. 

“I’ll miss you as well, Tooru.” 

You waited a little longer before speaking again in a hushed voice. “I’ll see you in our dreams, Tooru. Dream of me at night, and I’ll kiss you in all of them, mkay?” 

“Promise. Kiss me now too.” 

“Sure.” 

“I love you, (Name).” 

“I love you too, Tooru.”

Your voices cracked as you shared another kiss. 

_**Are you way up in the sky?** _

Yes, you were. You were gone now, your ghost embracing Tooru as he fell to his knees in choked cries. 

The entire volleyball team was also present at your funeral, somber expression across every face. In attempts to support their captain, they were all here. None of them were prepared to hear Tooru’s miserable sobbing, wrenching the hearts of everybody else in attendance. He couldn't stop, collapsing into his best friend’s arms. Iwaizumi sank down to the ground, quiet for the first time in a while.

Your death was inevitable, he knew. Everybody knew. You had pushed the limit, receiving a blessing of an extra few days. Tooru always knew that you would be gone one day, keeping his heart with you. 

Hands shaking, Tooru rested a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the cold stone. For a moment, your face flashed in his eyes, and he continued to weep uncontrollably. He whispered to you one last time, his tears splashing on the concrete. “I love you.”

_**Laughing, smiling, looking down** _

_**I know one day we’ll meet in the clouds** _

Like every night after your death, Tooru cried himself to sleep, if he was even able to sleep at all. Locked in his bedroom filled with you, his sniffles broke the hearts of his parents on the other side of the door. 

On the rare occasions he was able to drown in slumber, he dreamt of you. Up until the very end, he fulfilled every one of his promises to you. 

Heaven was different in everybody’s eyes. In Tooru’s dreams, it was the quiet, fog filled streets of Miyagi at midnight. Like all the other nights you had strolled through with Tooru, the neighborhood was devoid of other pedestrians. Puffs of night time mist floated in wispy circles. Street lamps glowed the same amber of your eyes as he met them again. 

You smiled softly, eyes brimming with nothing but sweet love. “Hi, Tooru.” 

“Hi, (Name).”

“I’m here.” 

“Yea. You’re here.” 

_**Up in the clouds** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I first posted this on Wattpad under the account @takoyakichild. I recently opened this account and I’m still struggling to learn how to use it, so please bare with me! This is the first time I’m posting on AO3, but please look bare with me and look forward to future works! 
> 
> My Wattpad equivalent is under the username @/takoyakichild, where you can find this one-shot posted as well.
> 
> EDIT (12/12/2020): I have decided to post only on AO3, and no longer on Wattpad. However, I'll leave this story on my Wattpad account.


End file.
